


and this bird you cannot tame

by tekuates



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Bird Courtship, Crack, F/M, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/pseuds/tekuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval is in love. Luckily, he knows what to do.</p><p>This is complete and utter crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this bird you cannot tame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



In spring a young man's fancy turns to thoughts of love, or so they say. Diaval was not precisely a man, nor was he precisely “young” anymore – or, well, _some_ people said he wasn’t young anymore. Spiteful people. Certain horned Fair Folk who would remain nameless.

Still, despite the _insistent_ disrespect of that _certain_ person, Diaval found himself very much in love, and he knew what he had to do; court the object of his love, properly.

When he saw Maleficent next, he was prepared. The moment he saw her, he began to hop toward her, making a cawing sound as best he could when not in his true form. He held her eyes as he got closer, though it was actually very difficult to do this in human shape. He quite mourned the lack of feathers; they provided balance, and also gave the dance that final, majestic touch. Still, Diaval was fairly satisfied with his performance.

He stopped, almost nose-to-nose with Maleficent, who seemed to be grappling with some intense emotion. Of course, Diaval realized, it would take her some time to process this. He raised her hand to his lips and said, "Until later." 

Diaval walked away, a feeling of accomplishment sweeping over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [fenellaevengela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela) for the wonderful, cracktastic prompt of _bird courtship_. I was laughing to myself almost the whole time I wrote this. 
> 
> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
